Recently there has been interest in the production of inorganic-organic compositions for a variety of different uses. In one preferred method, these inorganic-organic compositions are derived from organic nonionic hydrophilic polyisocyanates and aqueous alkali metal silicate compositions. Characteristic of these types of compositions are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,347; 3,981,831; 4,067,815 and 4,097,422. Although the compositions described in the above-noted patents are relatively easy to process by hand-mixing methods, where the mixing time is relatively long (e.g., in excess of 15 seconds), many of them are not capable of being processed when using conventional high pressure and/or low pressure mixing machines commonly used in the polyurethane industry and which commonly require relatively short mix times (e.g., less than 5 seconds). The commercial utilization of such compositions has thus not been as great as would have been expected from the wide property spectrum of the products attainable.
In today's energy conscious world, a significant market has developed in the so-called "retro-fit" market. In the retro-fit market, insulation is sprayed between the walls of existing buildings. Inorganic-organic compositions, because of their excellent insulative properties, would be very desirable for such use. However, because of the need to utilize relatively simple mixing equipment and since inorganic-organic compositions currently available cannot be processed on conventional high or low pressure mixing equipment, inorganic-organic compositions have not been used to any great extent in the retro-fit market.
Mixtures of alkali metal silicate and quaternary ammonium compounds such as phenyltrimethyl ammonium hydroxide and the like are known (see, e.g., JOURNAL OF PHYSICAL & COLLOID CHEMISTRY, 1951, pages 187-195). The known uses of such materials include mold binders (U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,029), refractory compositions (U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,665) and, in combination with triglycidyl isocyanurate, a binder for use in making refractory moldings.